Skarain Feirand
: "In the start you were just as emotionless as Drustai...I made you feel again...You turned into a loving caring woman Skarain...I don't know how Drustai got her claws so deep in you...I've fought for you...given you everything...loved you...I literaly died for you once. What has she done to you? Why do you follow her like a little dog?!" : — Reyleigh Skarain Feirand is a middle-aged worgen female. A former warlock, arcanist and necromancer's apprentice. Born over three decades ago, Skarain lived the majority of her life on the streets of Gilneas. She became a Warlock shortly after the cataclysm, but abandon the corrupted craft upon finding a reliable master for her arcane studies. Scared by tragedies and traumas of her childhood, Skarain is a quiet person with difficulties let others truly close to her. She believe in the Light and how good deeds can change the world better. Devoted her life wholy to Drustai upon becoming her apprentice, Skarain is ready to do anything to protect her master from those that would do her harm and keep her from decending deeper into the darkness. The player of Skarain is currently inactive, but is expected to return closer to 2014. Biography Childhood Skarain was born to a small family in Gilneas city. Living together with her mother in a small top-floor apartment Skarain spent eight most happy years of her life. Enjoying the safety of home she rarely went outside and instead of real friends had many imaginary friends who she used to play with. Taught to read and write by her mother, she though she had everything. Her life changed dramatically when her mother, the only real person in her life, died on childbirth, along with her unborn sister. Shocked and traumatized by the sight Skarain fled to the streets, to a world she had never really known. For several days she hid on an alley, hoping it to be just a bad dream and her mother would soon wake her up and ensure everything to be fine. Primitive needs, mainly hunger, forced her to face the new, scary world. Dirty clothes and teary eyes didn't draw much sympathy from the citizen, she was just one homeless child among many. Driven by desperation and a growling stomach Skarain was quickly driven to thievery. Skarain wasn't especially successful as a thief, and she often ran for her life from angry merchants. Barely stealing enough to live, Skarain quickly lost weight. As a girl and thin as a stick she was left out of any street-gangs, seen only as a burden. Skarain however refused to give up, for the memory of her mother, she took the name "Feirand". A word of old common, "One who is strong", Skarain refused to lie down and die. Over the course of years Skarain learned how to properly live on the streets. Who not to anger, how to hide, when to act or run, how and from whom to steal. When Skarain was not stalking at the edges of the marketplace she was in shady bars, serving drinks for a lousy pay or throwing small daggers at a target. Difficult as a sport, but she enjoyed. It offered her a temporary relief to the struggles, to focus only on the flick of a wrist and the flight of the dagger. In one such a bar Skarain met a handsome boy, a bit older than her, a true charmer. Young and unexperienced Skarain was easily seduced, following mesmerized the boy to his room and slept with him. On the morning she noticed that her belongings and money were taken, and the angry innkeeper was knocking the door, demanding payment. Skarain fled through the window and vanished to the streets. Agitated and frustrated of what had happend Skarain learned another lesson, trust no-one. Months later she noticed something terrifying, she was pregnant. After what happend to her mother, she was scared for life. Skarain gave birth to her daughter few months later in a kitchen of an inn, with the help of an aged cook. Afraid to trust the woman any longer than she had to, she stayed only as long as she had to before vanishing back to the streets. In her weakened state she struggled to steal enough for food. Skarain was put in front of a hard decision. She did not name her daughter, and left her on the steps of the Cathedral with a note to take care of her, to find her a good home. She would came to regret this decision even years after. The street gangs of her youth had grown bold and aggressive, harassing and stealing from others on the streets, and gang wars were common. The streets had became dangerous, you had to adapt. Climbing to the rain-soaked rooftops to break into buildings from above was risky, and people trying were sometimes found dead after falling down and hitting their head to the cobblestone, but she was without choice. Skarain tried a calm night, when the moon was full. After a painfully long climb she encountered a blonde woman waiting for her, laughing and congratulating her for her achievement. She was named Nelian Dimlight and became Skarains first real friend. Nelian was a bastard of a noble, a result of the youngest heir adventures in the night. She to had lived a majority of her life on the streets and Skarain learned to love her company. She took Skarain as her partner, taught the younger girl how to properly climb, how to run on rooftops without slipping, how to break in to buildings and how to use picklocks. Nelian had a colorful personality, and she often made Skarain laugh, something she didn't think she was anymore capable of. That continue a few years until she to died. Having cleaned up the residence of a recently died wizards they were running on the rooftops when Nelian slipped. Time felt like slowing down as Skarain watched in horror her only friend to fall towards the streets, her head crushing on the cobblestone and leaving a pool of blood. Climbing down from the roof Skarain cried by her body, taking the most valuable of loot with her before burying her into the sea. Skarain decended into depression shortly after, blaming herself for the death of Nelian, if she only had been stronger. When she recovered her heart was hardened. She was strong, she had to, and she was ready to do anything, be it how immoral to become stronger, so no-one she cared would die again. Gilnean Civil War ... The Curse : "Do you know what it is like? To turn into a beast, a monster against your will? To have a feral instinct trying to push every inch of your humanity aside in favor of a bloodthirsty rage? After everything you have been put throught, would you give in? Have you lost -everything- you held dear and then some... fucking curse tries to take your mind and... would you just.. give up?" '' : — Skarain ... The Shattering ... Power of Magic Skarain found that strength in Stormwind, after she and the Gilneans were forced to leave their country. Skarain seduced a Warlock who had accidentally revealed being a magic-wielder, tricking him to teach her magic ... Warfronts of Kalimdor Skarain joining the Alliance forces half-a-year later, where she experimented her newfound abilities as she rained down fire and destruction on multiple warfronts. Again, fate turned against her, and she lost what little respect and friends she had gained as a failed spell caused heavy friendly fire, resulting to their deaths ... A Mercenary ... Against the cultists of Duskwood ... The Ebon Shroud In her search for knowledge she accidentally created a conflict between a wing of the Ebon Blade and the mercenaries. Keeping her practice of Fel a secret from Drustai, who had been assigned for her teaching Skarain studied under the order a short time before the conflict between the Ebon order and the mercenaries turned to open hate ... A Slap in the Face Skarain meet her former instructor several times afterwards, not all in a good way, being close to be strangulated to death as she got to know of Skarains corrupted craft with Fel ... Lieutenant of the Blades Life did continue and Skarain rose to the rank of a Lieutenant within the mercenaries ... A light in the dark The next time their ways crossed Skarain opened to her, revealing everything from her dreams, crimes, sins and fears to Drustai on an emotional moment. She was made an offer. ... Becoming an Apprentice After a pilgrimmage to Shattrath the mercenaries were hired to protect Skarain left the organisation. With the assistance of the Draenei she sought redemption in the Light, destroying her demon and ending the soul-pact that bound her into it, thus ending her career as a Warlock ... '' '' The Masquerade ... Capture ... Forced Anethionean : ''"According to the Scripture you are a Heretic, and thus must burn for your sins if you are unrepentant. The Soul is far less precious than the Human life, you see. And I'd just.. 'hate' for yours to be damned." : — Helmfrid ... Escape from the Chapters grasp : "Sir! The Chapter. They're under arrest." : — Hephaestus ... Reunion and the Naga of Zangarmarsh ... Shipwreck and the Mur'Gul ... Resurrection of a lover ... The dream that shattered : "I...did everything...for you...and at the first whistle from your master you run off barking and wagging your tail." : — Reyleigh Skarain lived a relatively peaceful chapter of her life from when Reyleigh had returned to the books of the living. Studying under Drustai in Dalaran or independantly at home, helping in the shop of Reyleigh and experimenting on creating a familiar life felt simple and nice. There was no worries, just the love between the two and a marriage in planing. The death of Thelos caused a shade that, while it didn't affect them, hit hard on Drustai. Bombing of Theramore was distant news for them, although Skarain wore black just like the rest of the Stormwind population following the tragedy. As her master left suddenly with no warning into the newly discovered continent Skarain refound her interest to medical studies now that she had more time. She employeed into the Greyford Company as a medic in training, hoping to learn more in practice. Reyleigh wasn't happy that his lover would leave again, but accepted since Skarain intended to stick away from front lines and on home fronts. On a visit to Stormwind to see Reyleigh it all changed suddenly as Drustai appearade after her months of absent to their front door, demanding Skarain to join the war in Pandaria under the agreement of the 'War Sect', a semi-secretive dark magic using part of the Alliance military, an agreement she had made during the period of grief following Reyleighs death, a thing she had completely forgotten. Reyleigh was angry at Drustai, she was about to break what was to become the perfect marriage but Skarain broke his heart... again.. by following Drustai out of the door. Taking her time to adapt into the sudden changes in her life Skarain had to accept the fact that she had probably ruined her only chance for a happy, peaceful life. Dealing with the pain Skarain spent the following few days in the room rented in an inn, her mind in a turmoil after the recent events. She was afraid of leaving, fearing to stumble into Reyleigh. Drustai herself had been summoned to Westbrook Garrison to help against cultists. The night Skarain finally got out of her room she acted like a scared animal, backed away from any social conversation and ended up running into the woods of Elwynn. Walking past the wedding arch behind stormwind cathedral had awaken to many memories, to much that was now lost. Skarain got in terms with herself in the woods and returned a day after into Stormwind much calmer, but with a new scar in her soul. Drustai had not returned from Westbrook in several days so Skarain went after her. She meet a death knight on its gates, a recruiter of the War Sect, along with an elder kirin tor archmage, Arenfel. Skarain got to know what had happen. In a battle against a demon Drustai had been wounded and drained of magic, causing her to enter a state of undead bloodthirst and wandering into the woods. With the aid of the Archmage and Knight, Skarain tracked down Drustai into the crypts below Raven Hill. She was in a terrible shape, blood covering her robes and nothing but a Skeleton. She did not want to leave the crypt, a place she felt comfortable in so Skarain and the others had to use force. After a hastly made plan they entrapped Drustai inside a magical barrier while the death knight opened a portal to Acherus. Forcing Drustai through the portal, the group made it to the stronghold of the Ebon Blade. Drustai got taken to be repaired and the group parted, both the Knight and Archmage heading to Stormwind while Skarain stayed in Acherus, waiting for the recovery of her master. Arrival on Pandaria : "....Wow" : — Skarain's first words upon emerging from a portal, seeing the beauty of Pandaria the first time. Pandaria was nothing like Skarain had expected. Expecting to end to a fierce battle straight at the beginning, she was speechless upon materializing in a lush green forest with beautiful architecture and an enormous temple, the Jade Forest. She quickly made contact with the natives, whose were exceptionally curious of her ability to shapeshift between human and worgen forms. Despite the beauty of land, Skarain and her master quickly made contact with the Horde. Accompanying an Alliance military unit named "Wild Tempest" they made their way up the mountain wall to get around the Horde group stationed at Veiled Stairs, only to find them moved further north through the tunnel, the same tunnel their group was now using. Followed by a brief scouting, the group sneak their way past the way larger Horde group, towards Westwind Rest. At the Alliance camp Skarain got to witness the true extension of hate Drustai held towards the orcs. Sadok Sharptongue, an orc that Drustai knew from before was being held captive by another Alliance group. Following a conversation between the three Drustai show sadistic pleasure by wanting to brand Sadok with the Alliance icon. Drustais' hate however took control of her and she would've become possessed by the Sha if not for the interference of a Shado-pan who had been watching the situation from the shadows, fleeing from the scene as soon as the Sha was pulled out and defeated by both him and Skarain. After the incident Skarain kept a close eye on her master, ready to step into action should she be consumed by her own hate. Departure from the Alliance :::::::::: '"I just wish you to stay with me…" ''"Always."'' :::::::::: — Skarain promising Drustai to never leave her side. During an official meeting to authorize an organisation Drustai was to lead, she was attempted to arrest for breaking the terms of an earlier conviction, restoring her hands after being cut off. Skarain assisted her escape and conjured a portal to reach safety. Skarain and Drustai were later tricked by Reyleigh, Skarain's former lover to a trap. She got captured while Drustai escaped. Locked in the custody of the Stormwind Regiment, she was used as an attempted bait to lure Drustai into her rescue. he bait failed, but Drustai was captured in Pandaria during an attempted retrival of a Sha-touched artifact. Skarain meet her daughter in jail, the same she had left on the steps of a cathedral 19 years ago, now a grown up woman. Dominique was her name. She had follow the lead given by the note Skarain had left, the name "Feirand", emerged by the bait-posters laid by the Regiment. Although the initial meeting was awkward Skarain and Drustai were promised real justice, but the opposite happen. The Magistrate judging Skarain gave her a sentence to never to be seen in the presence of Drustai again. It was the last bit for Drustai, who had always served the Alliance and got only discrimination and hatered in return. Drustai escape the jail later the same night. In her anger, Drustai wanted to turn on the Alliance for revenge but Skarain convinced her not to harm the innocent. Strong in her faith, even if Drustai had lost hope, she convincing her not to decend to the level of The Black Hand, a cult causing terror and death around Stormwind region. She promise to never leave Drustai's side, who were utterly broken, lost faith in the Light and convinced that the Legion would eventually win. Skarain sent her familiar to watch over her daughter while remained herself the following months in Drustai's laboratories, studying and being the only light for the undead Draenei that had suffer so much. Physical appearance : "Shendrah sets the figure on paper, making Skarain look fragile, almost looking a bit lost, her eyes sad in a soft, friendly face." : — Shendrah's drawing of Skarain ... Personality and traits ... Fear of Corruption : "people too willing to embrace sin, and too unwilling to acknowledge it... you stand out. Where others arrogantly venture into the dark abyss, you stood back at the threshold and realized there be lines that should not be crossed." : — Drustai Unlike the vast majority of Warlocks, Skarain feared corruption above anything, even Death. She feared that the corrupting - while it brought power - would twist her being into something she did not wish to became. In her never-ending search of power she was very cautious, regardless of the source of magic, and she constantly searched for less corrupting methods of spellcasting. This fear made her a very responsible magic wielder and earned her respect from other arcanists. Skarain did not keep her views only as her own, and was often found lecturing younger, sometimes even elder Arcanists for their reckless practice of magic. Powers and abilities : "You're a scholar then? Far too bright to be a mace-wielding goon." : — Vincent "Vulture" Whitecastle Skarain was a talented arcanist and experienced thief. Although gifted, she lacked years of training due of discovering the arcane arts only at a later age. She abandon most her warlock ways upon entering an apprenticeship under Archmage Drustai, taking up the study of Arcane and Necromancy instead. Arcane Attuned: Skarain was innately incredibly talented controlling the Arcane. She had an instinctual understanding of magic, which along with undying determination speed up her studies. She could sense magical currents with ease and was able to cast most simple spells without the need of reagents. Blood Sight: Skarain attained the ability to sense life, the stream of blood in ones veins, from the Death Knights of the Ebon Shroud, taught by their warlord personally. She was able to keep track of living beings around her even with the lack of vision, sense their presence even through thick walls. Dagger Thrower: Easily hidden daggers were Skarains primary weapon during Gilnean years. Being small and physically weak she found throwing daggers a safer method of defending oneself than engage in melee combat. Often participating in dagger-throwing contests in shady bars, although she rarely won, gave her experience that saved her life several times during dangerous times. They were also useful when hunting the "local wildlife" for food, namely Rats. Enchanter: Since leaving her mercenary career behind Skarains' primary income came from enchanting services. While not reaching the quality of other professional enchanters at start, she quickly made up with her talent of natural understanding of arcane energies. Skarains' enchanting skills never reached the level of her offensive abilities she managed to created a few noteworthy objects like the eyepatch of Reyleigh to hide his fel-tainted eye and a crystal shard for Drustai that enabled a form of "sleep" in a magical trance to the undead draenei. Fel Magic: Skarain utilized the corrupt form of Arcane in minor extent during her time as a Warlock. She used Fel only when there were no other option remained. While pleasurable, Skarain feared the corruption it caused to the extent of placing anti-magic wards on herself during the worst withdrawals. Fire Magic: Skarains primary focus was evoking raw elemental energy, especially fire, to be wield at war. As a fighter before anything, Skarain was a skilled pyromancer and would wield the infernal heat both as a weapon and a shield. Hemomancer: Skarain was a practicer of blood magic, a dark and forgotten art that was forbidden or least frowned in most kingdoms. As a sub-school of necromancy capable to heal, Skarain shown great interest in the arts. Great power and secrets lay dormant in blood. With this power she could heal herself or others, enhance the power of her other spells and gain complete control over a person by possessing their blood. Runecaster: Skarains often employed arcane symbols, runes, in her spellcasting. As the least corrupting spellcasting method and for her fear of corruption Skarain was quick to expand her knowledge of them. Her spellbook contained many pages of runic patterns, copied from books and locations of power she visited. She tattooed the most useful ones on her body, the whole teleportation pattern to her palm, and she knew the formula to create illegal teleportation anchors through runic art. Thief: More than twenty years of street-life in Gilneas taught Skarain an experienced Thief. Stealing for living Skarain was skilled user of picklocks, her nimble fingers found their way with locks as well as into money purses. Constantly watching her steps she was able to sneak across rooms filled with sleeping people and empty their houses from valuables. Her ability to climb up the walls of buildings with ease, vanish to narrow passages and blending to the crowd made her very ellusive for the City Guards. The same skill proved to be extremely useful when she hid in the middle of Stormwind, being wanted for breaking Necromancer Drustai out of prison. Shadowmancer: Skarain remained capable of using shadow spells even after she had left the Fel behind. With her very limited knowledge and a short list of spells Skarain wield shadow only scarcely, acknowledging its corrupting properties and how its usage could create problems, being illegal and all but felt no moral objections to wield it on a time of need. 'Soul manipulation: '''Skarain had dig deep into the secret and structure of soul during her time as a Warlock, using her skills to forcefully merge spirits of lesser demons into a more powerful entirety which she then locked in a dagger, acting as a battery of Fel-energy. She did however never touch a humanoid soul with her craft, seeing it as horrible as corrupting oneself and as what seperated her from the other Warlocks. Skarain did abandon her toying with souls when she left her Warlock career behind. She still possess the knowledge of it and could reap ones soul or even create a soulstone. Skarain did consider creating a soulstone for herself but feared it having negative effects on her soul. '''Worgen: '''As a bearer of the Worgen curse Skarain was able to turn Worgen at will, a large wolf-like creature walking upright yet able to lope on all four to run. In this form all her physical abilities like strength, agility and speed were enhanced. In addition her senses like hearing, smell and eyesight were greatly improved. The form itself served as a weapon with its sharp claws and teeth and came to great use whenever she had to travel quickly or to escape, being able to outrun most opponents. Her personality remained rather uneffected by the Worgen curse with the beastial instict locked by force of will into a small corner of her mind, to the extent that she never was in heat or fell into bloodthirsty rage but she to would bare her teeth and snarl when angry or threatened. Relationships Family ... Nelian Dimlight : ''"I miss her..." : — Skarain ... Sandahl : "You have a lust for power, and a willingless to break a few rules or sacrifice a few measly lives to satisfy it." — Sandahl Sandahl was a Human male, a Warlock trainer of Stormwind and Skarains' former lover and teacher. ... Khaazrarum Khaazrarum was Skarains first and only summoned Demon, a Felhunter. ... Cendia Leviene : "I hate the woman you slave for. For what she stands for. I adored you. You picked a side..its time you pay the price for your choices.." : — Cendia ... Reyleigh Wolf : "I almost forced you to go on a date with me, you threatened my life a few times, but you did slowly open your heart again. It's had it's ups and downs....sometimes very very downs...more then once. But would I do it all again. In a heartbeat. Thought the rain you were my ray of sunlight. No matter how heavy the rain, you kept me up. However strong the wind, you gave me strength. I love you Skarain, my love." : — Reyleigh Reyleigh was a Worgen male, Skarains most recent lover and to-be husband. Their relationship was far from the ordinary, starting of the male mercenary falling in love in the sight of Skarain, who at the time appeared in public only in her worgen form. Skarain did not want any relationship, and she rejected the approach of Reyleigh several times with a cold hand and sharp words only to be approached again the next day. Under the constant harassment, and much to Skarains dismay, she was forced to admit that the fool had somehow became important to her. Their first "affectionate" moment involved Skarain blasting the love-fool into the basement wall with magic before leaping on him like a ferocious beast, whispering threats to his ear that she would cut off his balls if he would undo his belt. Skarain did betray his trust several times, doing terrible damage to their relationship by having sex with someone else, but they were able to leave it behind. Living happily together for months, their relationship was finally broken by Skarain's own master. Lexgrad Bleakwind/Barrow ... Irene "Blondie" Silversong "You're brave Skar.. I admire you" — Irene ... Drustai "In the start you were just as emotionless as Drustai...I made you feel again...You turned into a loving caring woman Skarain...I don't know how Drustai got her claws so deep in you...I've fought for you...given you everything...loved you...I literaly died for you once. What has she done to you? Why do you follow her like a little dog?!" — Reyleigh Drustai was an undead Draenei, Arcanist, Necromancer and Skarain's master. Recognizing Skarain's value as a talented and responsible magic wielder she took her as her apprentice after she agreed to leave Fel behind. Drustai became a stable anchor in the storm that was Skarains life, a reliable source of magical knowledge and support. Few understood Skarains' devotion towards the undead draenei, how she was ready to sacrifice everything for her. A close friendship had formed between them after all they had gone through, saving eachothers lives on repeating ocassions. Skarain was ready to do anything to protect her and Drustai found comfort and company from the one person that didn't shun her for what she was. Dominique Feirand : "And you think that if I stay away from you I'll have a different life? We already saw how well that worked before." :: — Dominique Dominique was a 19 year old woman and Skarain's daughter. Growing up in an orphanage held by the priests of Light's Hope Cathedral, she went to search for her mother when she could no longer stay in the orphanage as an adult. Living on the streets for a time, she found Skarain after 19 years in the cells of Stormwind, following the lead of name "Feirand". Skarain feels quilty for abandoning Dominique and wishes her a happy, safe life, something she can't offer herself, especially since her departure from the Alliance. However she understand that she can't prevent her daughter from following her now that she finally found her mother. Theme Songs Sad songs have always fit Skarain's theme, a woman who have lost everything she cared for so many times and lived her life under the rainy sky of Gilneas. One may rise up again and again, wounds may heal and sun shine through the dark clouds but the soul is forever scared. Category:Females Category:Worgen Category:Warlocks Category:Characters Category:Inscribers Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Gilneans Category:Thieves Category:Enchanters Category:Neutral Good